There are times when a mother, father or parent caring for or attending to a baby, child, infant or toddler must visit public areas or rooms such as a rest room to attend to her or his needs or that of the infant, or even for purposes of changing a diaper. Experience has proven that this may be inconvenient, frustrating, and the individual may be unable to do so because of the inability to place the child with an individual other than a stranger, or secure the child safely and within view of the parent while attending to his or her needs. Public places normally do not have facilities which will permit a parent to place a child safely under his or her watchful eye while attending to his or her needs. If the child is placed in the hands or custody of a stranger, there is always the danger of kidnaping, child abuse, or harm coming to the child. Accordingly, there exists a need for the safe securement of children within public areas by parents while attending to the need of parent or child or both.